All Over Again
by Psycho sock puppet
Summary: sequal to the girl in the red dress. Poor Mel gets sucked into DMC this time. Everyone thinks she's a psycho path because she claims she met Jack and Will. Is she just hillucinating or is this happening for a reason? who will she pick? Jack or Will?
1. I'm not Insane!

A/N this is the sequal to the girl in the red dress. hopefully you will like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm not insane**

"Mel. Do you wanna come over and watch a movie with me tonight?" asked Sady.

"where's Madeline and Kerry?" I flipped onto my back on the floor and continued to browse through my magezine.

"Madeline is in Whistler for the rest of Christmas break and Kerry is at her dad's." she answered monotonly.

"what movie?" I was bored might aswell get bundled up in my snowgear and have some fun with a friend.

"Dead Man's Chest." I choked on nothing. and flipped back over to my stomach

"are you O.K Mel?"

"wh-what? ya. Ya I-I think so" I studdered. All the memories of Jack and Will flooded back at once hitting me like a brick wall.

"so. Do you wanna come or what?"

"No not really. I don't want to see Jack get eaten again and Will almost being married off to sugar plum" I answered cooly pushing all the memories back.

"don't you start with that nonesense that you were sent to the curse of the black pearl again. I swear if you keep going on about that I'm calling a psychiatrist."

"fine I won't. But I'm still not coming."

"Come on! You can't let that ruin your life Mel? Please? Just for me?"

"fine." I gave up. I can probably persway her to change her mind in person better than on the phone. I clicked the phone down and rifled through my clothes trying to find something decent.

* * *

"I got it!" I heard Sady yell from the other side of the door.

"O.K I brought two alternate movies." I held up Elizabeth town and Edward scisor hands.

"we're watching Dead Man's Chest." she pulled me inside and down the stairs to the basement. It was the same as always.

Posters of random bands plastered everywhere because of her brother Connor. The surround sound and big screen were tucked away in a cupboard that could pull out and a big bowl of popcorn was lyeing on the floor.

Sady popped the disc into the DVD player and hit play, than hurddled herself at the couch sitting right across from the T.V. I took my time and sat down casually, closing my eyes and resting.

I heard the begging of the movie when Elizabeth and Will were supposed to get married. The rain was falling on teacups, wind was blowing water soaked sheets of music away. I heard Will talking to sugar plum and suddenly... silence.

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" a bell sounded in the distance.

"wht the hell? Gibbs!" I shouted standing uneasily in the darkness. I'm in Dead man's chest. The thought echoed through my mind. I can see Will and Jack again! The ending played in my mind grimly. I frowned

"Melany?" he seemed shocked.

"Gibbs it's me!" I ran and threw my arms around him in a friendly hug.

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"I don't know." I answered flatly.

"wait a minute! I'm here! I'm not insane!" I started spinning around and I could tell Gibbs was giving me one of those. _sure _you're not insane looks.

"right. Sorry." I stopped spinning and looked at him.

"Where's Jack?"

"there" he pointed to a very scary place that was sitting on a mountain to what looked like.

"oh. So I'm only at the beginning." I murmured. Gibbs walked over to the side of the Pearl where Jack threw up a dismembered leg.

"Not quite according to plan." he said taking the leg. Cotton draped a coat around Jack's back.

"Jack!" I yelled almost tackling him.

"Mel. Love. What're you doing here?" he asked hugging me back and swaying back and forth like we were dancing.

"I don't know." I answered laughing and breathing in the sweet smell of sea salt and rum. That was Jack's characteristic smell. He always smelled that way.

"you got what you went in there then?" Gibbs interrupted our little reunion along with the rest of the crew.

"mmhhm" Jack waved a piece of cloth around.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it." he looked around awkwardly. Jack slid his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe once again.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." in turrupted a crew member with a thick accent.

"And the hurricane! Aye." exclaimed Marty. How I missed them all.

"aye" the entire crew agreed.

"All in all, it's seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating" Gibbs pointed out.

"shiny?" Jack clarified

"aye. Shiny"

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" he slurred giving them a frown.

"Awk! Walk the plank!" cotton's bird sqwauked. Poor cotton did his best to cover the birds beak. But it was too late. I giggled as Jack reached for his pistol drastically.

"What did the bird say?" he said cocking his pistol near poor parrot.

"that's animal cruelty you know!" I chimed in remembering Kerry's lectures on how eating meat is wrong and that it's like eating your cat.

"who are you?" asked one of the crew members looking me up and down like I was some wench from Tortuga.

"Robert. This is an _old_ friend of mine. Her name is Melany." Jack said defensivly watching the crewman's eyes follow my body. I grimaced and stepped a little closer to Jack.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." another crew member pointed to the cloth in Jack's hand. The monkey who was always on Barbossa's shoulder screeched swooped down and stole the little piece of fabric.

"not good!" Jack exclaimed releasing me and trying to shoot the undead monkey. He missed and grabbed another man's pistol. This time he hit the target and the monkey dropped the cloth and scampered off up the rigging.

"you know that'll do no good" Gibbs said quietly when Jack shot the monkey.

"ANIMAL CRUELTY!" I screamed loudly.

"It does me" Jack answered hugging me again and smiling.

"I missed ye love" he said endearingly. Marty picked up the cloth.

"it's a key!" he exclaimed.

"WOW! JUICE AND COOKIES FOR YOU! GOOD JOB!" I pat his head and probably made him mad.

"No! Much more better. It is a _drawing _of a key" Jack held up the drawing for the crew to see.

"gentlemen. what do keys do?"

"keys...unlock things?" guessed one.

"Wow you are brilliant aren't you" I commented sarcastically.

"yes keys unlock things!" I shouted "you can't be that stupid" One of them walked up beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"you do know my friend Madeline taught me how to kill someone with a popsicle stick" I said calmly plucking his arm off my shoulders. He stepped back and looked confused.

"And whatever this key unlocks, _inside_ there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks! " Gibbs said after my little talk with the crewman.

"No! If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack confuses me.

"So - We're going after this key!" Gibbs sounded triumphant in his answer.

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" Jack looked around at the eager crew.

"So... Do we have a heading?" asked Marty looking up at the captian.

"Hah! A heading. Set sail in a... mmm... a general... in _that _way - direction" he said pulling out his compass and spinning around a couple of times than settling on a random direction.

"cap'n?" gibbs looked confused. I stood back and watched.

"Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Come on!" he walked away slowly into his cabin. I trailed behind him.

* * *

Jack sat down in his chair and relaxed as I stood and watched.

"I won't bite love" he said not taking his eyes off the map he was looking at.

"one can't be too sure." I whispered sitting beside him. I stared at him for a long time.

Too think. He is going to get eaten by a mythical creature. I laughed at the thought. My history teacher would always go on and on about the greek gods and all the beliefs of different countries and all that. Now, it might actually come in handy.

"what are you laughing at?" He looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his.

"nothing. Nothing. Where's Will?" he shrugged his shoulders and continued about his buisness.

"right. We left Will with Sugar plum in Port Royale." I pulled the chair closer to the desky table thingy and put my feet up on it.

"I see you brought shoes this time." he commented reaching for a bottle of rum.

"can I have a sip?" I reached for the bottle. He pulled it away.

"only if you can get it" he answered coyly. He stood and held it high in the air.

"no fair. You're taller than I am!" I rebutted trying to grab the bottle once again. I gave up and sat back down on the chair, crossing my arms across my chest. He laughed a little and placed the bottle back on the table.

* * *

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked sounding annoyed. He turned the now empty bottle upside down

"I know! cause you drank it." I said flatly. He stood, wobbled and snatched the hat off the globe.

"you were right" he slurred walking out of the cabin. I could hear him walking farther away than suddenly he stopped and poked his head back in the door.

"don't do anything stupid while I'm below deck" he warned walking away again. What does he think I'm going to do in the next five minutes?

* * *

so what did you think of the first chapter? good bad needs improvement? first chapters are always hard for me.

Yours Truly

The Author


	2. I didn't say port I said land

A/N: so... here's the next chappie. Dunno what to say really.

* * *

**Chapter 2: didn't say port. I said land.**

"I SWEAR IT WAS THE MONKEYS FAULT!" I yelled loudly as I stomped out the little fire accumulating on the floor of Jack's cabin. Nothing happened, Nobody answered or shouted "MELANY WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!". I finished with my little accident and heard Jack bellow

"I want movement!" I know this part! I ran to the door and pressed my ear against it trying to listen to what was going on out there.

"Lift the skin up!" ordered Gibbs

"All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" Jack said with all haste.

"do we have a heading?"

"Ah! Ooh! Run! Land." I could hear Jack's footsteps coming closer towards the door.

"which port?"

"didn't say port. I said land. Any land." smart move Sparrow. Right about now the monkey swoops down and steals Jack's hat. Everyone freaks. Yadda yadda yadda.

"Jack's hat! Bring 'er about!" see I'm right.

" no! leave it!" I can see the crews expression now. It's a mix between what the hell and are you freaking mad. I knew Jack was hiding underneath the stairs. I opened the door and walked out to see him.

"skooch over" I said siting beside him. He ignored me but moved.

"listen. You made me spill. So I'm going to make you spill. Jack what's following us" I said calmly. Gibbs walked up to talk but I waved him away with a flick of my hand.

"nothin's followin us love. What gave you that idea?" he looked at me for a moment than continued to stare at nothing.

"Jack. I'm not bloody blind. You're making the crew work in the middle of the night and just yelled Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" I did my best Jack immitation.

"yes. But that could mean that I want to get to land quickly." he protested.

"by the way. Hiding underneath a stairwell won't keep you from davy Jones." I said standing and walking into his cabin.

"how do you know about my little run in with Davy Jones?" he said following me into his cabin.

"well... You see..." how was I going to put this nicely. I could just say that his life is a made up story owned by a mouse who sings it's a small world or I could make up an excuse? tsk tsk... decisions, decisions.

"I'm a fortune teller!" I blurted out without thinking. Smart move on my part.

"really..." he seemed to be questioning me a little bit.

"yes. I can see the future. But...I'm not going to tell you anything. It might screw up what's supposed to happen." I said in a matter of fact voice. He came close. So close that I could feel his hot breath running down my shirt.

"so I couldn't... Persuade you?" he asked running his hand through my hair gently.

"n-no" I studdered. My inner voice was screaming. "YES SAY YES!"

"are you sure about that love?" he asked coming close enough that I could have kissed him than and there.

"n-no" I choked out.

"well than. What's going t'happen?"

"not telling."

"cap'n! Someones spotted land! We should get there by bout tomorrow!" Gibbs said through the door. That gave me enough time to sneak away from Jack's grasp.

"why aren't you gonna tell me pet?" he pleaded following me as I sat on the bed.

"cause"

"like I told you before. _Cause _is not an answer." he rolled his eyes and sat next to me.

"well than..." I ran out of excuses.

"I know! If I tell you. You might not act the same way because you know what's going to happen and then everybody will die because you know they will. But nobodys going to die." I said hastily. Opps. Someone is going to die. I frowned.

"O.K. That sounds about fair." I couldn't tell him that he was going to die. there is no way I could do that.

* * *

"LAND HO!" shouted Gibbs

"what the... It's like freaking eight in the morning!" I whined rolling over. Jack said I should sleep in his cabin because of the crew. I can protect myself you know!

"Mel. You're going to have to get up soon" Jack said. He was sitting at his desk cleaning up or something.

"why" I asked propping my head on my hand.

"because we're near the sea and you know about Davy Jones don't you?" he said pretending to be someone from are you afraid of the dark.

"fine. I'll get up! I won't like it though!" I complained standing and shuffling out of the cabin.

The entire crew was everwhere. We were beached on an island in the middle of ocean.

Everyone spread out on the beach and looked for food or treasure or even civilization.

Jack directed the crew to follow him into the dense jungle after they didn't find any sign of life.

"I have a wierd feeling about this place." Gibbs said looking around cautiously.

"there's nothing to be afraid of mate!" Jack reassured. I was clinging to his arm and refused to let go. There is no way I was going to get captured first.

Jack walked along casually.

"see look! nothing to be afr-" Jack stepped on some sort of trap and was now hanging by his ankle.

"yes Jack there is nothing to be afraid of!" I said sarcastically. Something hard hit me in the back of the head and everything went black. The last thing I heard wa Jack yelling my name.

* * *

"huh? Will. What're you doing here? Was I knocked out for that long?" I asked sitting up. We were in the bone cages. What fun. I'm absoloutly petrified of heights.

"Mel! That was you! I almost didn't recognize you!" he exclaimed hugging me tightly.

"what? I haven't changed that much?" I asked hugging him back.

"well. I was so used to seeing you in your red dress."

"we shouldn't swing the cage." I said avoiding looking down.

"right. Where's the rest of the crew?"

"theses cages weren't made till _after _we got here" Gibbs answered as Will removed his hands from the bones. Drums started off in the distance.

"why did Jack do this to us? Jack is their chief?"

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"wht do you mean?" I asked squinting

"Jack is basically as captured as the rest of us" Will explained.

"Worse... as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a _god _in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Cotton illistrated by biting Gibbs' hand.

"owch"

"Argh! They'll roast him and eat him. The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop."

"well than what are we sitting around here for! We should try and save Jack!"

"and how do you plan on doing that missy?" asked Marty looking bored. I looked at Will and he looked at me.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed throwing myself at the front of the cage.

"we're so close!" I incouraged as Will, Gibbs and I tried to grab onto the cliff. The cage next to us was trying to do the same.

"come on!" Will bellowed throwing himself at the cage again. This time we actually made it.

"good work! Put your feet through and start to climb!" I instructed.

"Come on men! and Mel. It'll take all of us to crew the Pearl!"

"actually! You won't need everyone! bout six would do." we stopped.

"oh dear"

"hurry! PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!"

"MY GRANDMA CAN CLIMB FASTER THAN YOU!" Will poked me and put his finger to his lips.

"what?" I asked oblivious.

"sssshhhhhhhh!" he said pointing. I followed.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" I pointed to the cannibal walking across the bridge. In the other cage one of the men wanted to be a hero and started to climb.

"NO NO STOP!" Will whispered harshly. I laughed. The man pulled a coral snake off the rock.

"SNAKE! SNAKE!" he panicked and threw the snake letting go of the cliff. Everyone else in that cage panicked aswell and they all fell to their deaths.

I had to stop myself from passing out. I looked down to see what happened.

"MOVE!" Will commanded as I watched the cannibal run across the bridge.

* * *

"CUT IT LOOSE! FIND A ROCK AND CUT IT LOOSE!" Will commanded when we pulled the cage up onto the cliff. I searched like mad to try and find a rock. Someone beat me though because it was already done.

"fine" I murmurred feeling unwanted. Suddenly the cannibals appeared out of the forest. They were running towards us.

"NOT GOOD!" I screamed

"roll the cage!!" Will yelled desperatly.

"Listen to him roll the bloody cage!" I was pretty much crawling on all fours to get it moving when we suddenly went off some sort of a cliff.

We rolled down the hill extremely fast narrowly missing objects and trees.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I held on for dear life. We were rolling over cliffs and hills, gaining speed.

All of us were screaming. I think we lost gravity for a moment, when we went off the last cliff. A palm tree was right in the middle of our path of distruction, the cage scaled it than fell, not even breaking.

"LIFT THE CAGE!"

"COME ON LADS! LIFT IT LIKE A LADIES SKIRT!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU SEXIST!" I would have kicked him but right now I'd rather let Gibbs be a pig than die at the hands of Cannibals.

"RUN FASTER!" I looked back desperatly. The cannibals were still hot on our trail.

"WAIT! WAIT! CLIFF!!!" I screamed as Will looked back and ran right over the cliff.

The cage skimmed the sides of the gorge and hit the water shattering. There was nothing but panicking and chaos. Everyone was trying to save themselves and stepping on the others. I tried to swim but somehow, yet again, got knocked out.

Everything was quiet. I felt a rough hand grab my arm and pull me to the surface.

"MEL!" Will screamed dragging me to a shallower part of the gorge.

"MELANY!" he cried again.

"there's no time! Pick 'er up do somethin!" Gibbs demanded. The funny thing is. I couldn't see anything but I could hear every word.

"fine!" I could tell. Will threw me over his shoulder once again and started to run out of the cave.

* * *

"Will...Will. What happened?" I asked. We were still in motion.

"you got knocked out when we ran over the cliff."

"where are we now?"

"on the beach. There's the Pearl." he put me down so I could stand.

"We've done it for you! We knew when you'd be coming back!" nice lie Pintel. Gibbs barked random camands

"what about Jack! I won't leave without him!" Will said selfeshly.

Everyone turned to the far side of the beach where Jack was running. A smile spread across Will's face, it soon turned into shock when the entire Cannibal village was after him.

"time to go" He grabbed my hand and almost yanked me up the stairs.

"time to cast off!"

I stood at the back of the ship and watched. He looked so funny!

"good doggie!" Jack continued to run and jump about until he finally grabbed hold of the rope ladder on the Pearl.

"Alas my children!" he called waving his hands about at the village.

"this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you _almost_." a huge wave came in and prohibbited him from saying caught.

"captain... Jack Sparrow" he murmurred continueing to climb up the ladder.

The crowd seemed disappointed. The dog barked and barked until the crowd was silent. They all turned around and it stopped, let out a whimper than ran.

"ANIMAL CRUELTY!" I screamed hoping they would hear me.

* * *

so. That was chapter 2. What did everyone think about that one??

Yours Truly

THE AUTHOR


	3. Up River

A/N had positively awesome idea. but... i won't tell you. You'll just have to read and find out. (evil laugh)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Up River**

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea" Gibbs suggested as Pintel and Ragetti placed a coat onto Jack's shoulders smoothing it out just like slaves.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack answered looking around deck.

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain"

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot _something" _Jack said looking around once again. The monkey screeched and dropped Ragetti's eye onto the deck. Ragetti gets down on all fours than spits on the eye, While Jack is almost ready to shoot the monkey.

"Jack" Will said walking up to him

"ah"

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere." Jack suggested.

"Jack! I heard that!" I yelled. Jack grimaced at the thought of another bruised shin. I was wearing shoes this time.

"She _is _locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping _you_!" Will exclaimed drawing his sword.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said rather monotonly. As if he had given this speech before.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom" Will demanded.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye cap'n."

"we have a need to travel up river"

"By need, d'you mean a... trifling need, as in... fleeting, or say in a passing fancy?" he seemed hesitant.

"No, a... resolute and unyielding need."

"why are you all so scared of Tia Dalma. She seems a little lonely to me. And she's pretty normal." I said walking up beside Jack.

"Yes of course she is _normal._" he seemed to say normal with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I know you're being sarcastic Jack" I rolled my eyes.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said

"you sound like a selfish child"

"I am not being selfish"

"William... I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me... to find _this."_Jack held out the little drawing of a key.

"You want me to find this?"

"No. _You _want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly,dotty belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" I laughed. I knew Jack knew her name.

"Sugar plum"

"sure. It'll help you find Sugar Plum."

"This... is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" He whispered.

"not much"

"ya. It's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack looked around casually.

"why don't you question further?" I chimed in.

"well... It's going to save Elizabeth which is my top priority right now." he answered

"men. You are shallow, conceited and...and STUPID!"

"Not all men are love" Jack contradicted getting in my face.

"yes all men are shallow and stupid." I huffed crossing my arms

"are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

"suit yourself than. Will... She's all yours."

"I am not material nor property! I am a human being! that cannot be bought or sold!" I yelled.

"You sound like Elizabeth" Jack laughed. I shut up. There is no way I want to sound like Sugar Plum.

* * *

" Mel. Are you alright?" Will asked endearingly walking down to my hammoc.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said

"I missed you." He avoided my gaze.

"I missed you too" I looked up at him

"Why are you teasing me?"

"what?"

"I know you're getting married to Elizabeth. I can't have you" I looked away again.

"well. I'm not trying to upset you. It's just..." ha looked into my eyes then looked away once again.

"it's just what? You can tell me." I held his hand as in for reassurance.

"well... I'm-"

"Everyone to the longboats! Hurry else we'll leave ya behind!"

"That means you two. Up now" God dammit Gibbs. Why the hell did you have to spot Tia's hut now.

"we... We should go." he studdered leaving me.

"don't leave" I whispered under my breath.

* * *

Jack loaded everyone into the boats.

"No no. Cotton you can come with me. Mel. You're going with Will. I hope you sorted out all your diferences on our last voyage." he dragged Will over to my side.

"yes Jack of course we settled everything." I muttered.

Jack was looking nervous in the head boat while Will looked interested.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" he questioned.

"well. If you believe such things. There's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness." he paused for effect as Pintel and Ragetti looked horrified.

"the kraken." oh I'm so scared. I thought sarcastically.

"They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... _Her" _they all looked nervous.

"Her?" Will seemed surprised that all this nervousness was being caused by a woman.

"aye."

Nightfall came quickly. Fireflies buzzed around our heads and sounds came from the nearby rainforest. There was an uneasy air around Tia's shack. Everyone could feel it. They were all looking in every which direction staring into the jungle for long periods of time than darting back to double take.

Jack was standing on the bow of the little long boat until we stopped at the shack.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before." he stepped off the boat and tried to smile.

"I'll watch your back" Gibbs reassured with a pat on the shoulder.

"it's me front I'm worried about" he looked over to his comrad

"mind the boat." he said to Gibbs

Gibbs passed the message onto Will who passed it on to Pintel who passed it onto Cotton. Poor cotton got stuck with staying because his parrot passed the message onto him. There wasno one else left. I had snuck up to the front without anybody noticing.

Jack stopped at the front of the shack, peering in through the window than carefully pushing the door open.

"she's not going to bite" I whispered coming up behind him.

"Jack Sparrow"

"Tia Dalma" he narrowly missed walking into a hanging jar. I ducked and trailed in.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day" her eyes darted in me and Will's direction.

"You two have a touch of... destiny within you. _William Turner. And Melany Brookes._ You are not from here now are you?" she asked

"no. I'm not"

"Tia Dalma. Melany here can fortell the future" Jack said with disbelief.

"ah. I can feel it too."

"so you were telling the truth"

"you know me?" Will butted in.

"You want to know _me?"_ she came close to him and Will was looking uncomfortable.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it" Jack put his arm between the pair and grabbed Tia by the shoulders.

"I thought _I _knew you?" Jack whispered sounding hurt

"not so well as I had hoped. Come"

"Come" Jack motioned with his hand over to a table.

"What... Service... may I do you?" she asked when Will sat. She was almost on top of him. I stayed in the background until Jack grabbed me by the shoulders and made me stand beside him.

"You know I demand payment." she said suddenly looking up.

"I brought payment." Jack whistled and Pintel brought over the cage with the undead monkey.

"Look..." Jack proceeds to shoot the monkey. The monkey is not hurt don't worry PETA it is only frightened.

"an undead monkey! Top that!" he seemed happy with himself. Tia opens the cage door and lets the monkey out while Gibbs tries to stop her.

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." he said defeated.

"the payment is fair."

"we're looking for this. And what it goes to." Will slid the cloth around for her to see. I was still standing beside Jack feeling like a dog in the corner.

"are you scared love?" he whispered in my ear.

"no"

"O.K. Are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure. Why would I be scared of Tia Dalma?" He slipped his arm around my shoulders anyways.

**"**The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" Tia inturrupted our conversation.

"maybe. Why?"

"Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" she sat

"What _is_ inside?" I asked. ha I stole that line from Gibbs. I wonder if that freaked him out or not?

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" exclaimed Pintel getting hopeful

"nothing... bad. I hope" Ragetti asked eyeing a jar of glass eyes.

"You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"what vexes all men?" Will asked casually looking over to me.

"What, indeed."

"the sea?"

"sums!"

"Dichotomy of good and evil." everyone gave Ragetti a funny look.

"a woman you idiot." I said rolling my eyes.

"A wo-_man_. He fell in love."

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with." Gibbs corrected.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a _woman_, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

" what exactly... did he put into the chest?" Will sounded scared

"he put his heart into the chest." Tia looked at me.

"I knew you knew the story" she exclaimed

"wait wait. he couldn't _literally _put his heart into a chest. could he?" asked Pintel raising an eyebrow.

"You knew this?" Will asked standing and walking towards Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack started to walk away

"let me see your hand" Jack goes to give her the hand without the spot but second guesses himself and gives her his left. Gibbs peered at his hand and exclaimed.

"Uhhh! The black spot!" he quickly wipes his hands on his chest spins around than spits. Pintel and Ragetti followed suit.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know" Tia Dalma disappeared into a back room, searching for something. I could hear her looking through different things causing a clatter. Jack stole a ring off of one of her tables and I noticed the locket. I thought of Davy Jones.

"It's her" I muttered under my breath.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you... " she handed him a jar of dirt.

"dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?"

"is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"if you don' want it. Give it back"

"no" he hugged the jar against his chest.

"den it helps"

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" Will said. Tia sat, gathered the crab claws in her hands and said

"a touch... of destiny."

* * *

thats the third chapter! what's Mel going to think when Jack trades off Will??

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


	4. Drabbling on, Idiots and Guilt

A/N heres the fourth chapter! I wonder what Mels gonna do to Jack when he sends Will off. by the way this chapter is dedicated to my friend Nicole.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drabbling On, Idiots, and guilt**

" I want you to want me. I need you to need me." I was singing along to my mothers favourite song. It just seemed to fit my little situation.

I was lying in the crows nest. I was supposed to be keeping an eye out but I knew when we would come across the dutchman.

"Mel darling! You do know you're supposed to be keeping an eye out!" Jack called up to me.

"I am! I'm keeping an eye on the clouds!" I shouted back. I rolled over and looked down at the deck. Not the smartest idea I've ever had.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I muttured redirecting my gaze to the sky.

"Will. Do me a favor. Go up there and make sure she dosen't do anything stupid." I heard Jack whisper. great.

" I know who you are!" I shouted as Will climbed into the little basket thing.

"well I know who you are." He answered.

"that made no sense." I sheilded my eyes from the sun and looked over to him.

" I know." he sat next to me.

"I'm bored. What about you?"

"You always seem to be bored."

"It's not my fault I get bored easily"

"Oh of _course_ its not your fault" he rolled his eyes and brushed a strand of hair of my face.

"so. What ya doin?" I rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him.

"I'm talking to you" ha answered laughing.

"what do ya want to talk about."

"I don't know"

"I know some french"

"really"

"mmmmhhhmm. And spanish"

"what can you say in Spanish?"

"quisidilla"

"what's that?"

"nevermind. To hard to explain"

"Well than what can you say in French?"

"Amour"

"and that means?"

"Love"

"Oh... Uh... Interresting."

"What do you want to talk about now?" He lied down beside me and propped his head up on one hand so he could still see me.

"I don't know." There was silence. I propped myself onto my elbow aswell. He was coming closer. He was almost about to kiss me when.

"Somebody had better be watching for reefs up there!" Jack I could ring your neck now.

"Just a sec!" I yelled down closing the miniscule gap between Will and I. He ran his fingers through my hair gently and pulled me closer.

"No love now!" damn Gibbs and Jack why do you always have to ruin the bloody perfect moment! I pulled away and yelled.

"I'M A GIRL I CAN MULTI TASK!" Will seemed to be laughing.

"why are you laughing?"

"I'm not"

"yes you are. What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at you"

"how come?"

"You can't multi task."

"Oh yes I can. I can put lipstick on while laughing at you." I smiled

"It's a joke. My friend Maddie always uses." he laughed.

"do you miss your friends?"

"yes. But I made some new friends" I kissed him gently.

"Is it hard? You know. Being from another generation and all?" he caressed my face gently running his finger down my cheek.

"Ya. Kinda. It was hard at first. But now that I'm used to it. I'm fine" I smiled again, rolling onto my back and looking up at the sky. Clouds started to appear. We were getting closer I could sense it. I leaned up against Will's chest. He played with my hair.

* * *

"IT'S THE DUTCHMAN!"

"Huh? What happened?" I yawned and opened my eyes. I was still leaning on Will, only we were both soaked. There was allot of chaos happening on the deck. The sky was dark and uninviting. Rain came down in buckets.

"Will. Get up." I poked him.

"I'm up. What's happening?"

"Someones spotted the Dutchman."

"We should get on the deck." We both stood and climbed down the ladder.

"That's the flying dutchman?" Will asked in disbelief.

"She dosen't look like much" I finiched.

"Neither do you. What's your plan than?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"I like it. Simple and easy to remember." Jack mused.

"Be careful" I gave Will a hug

"I will. Don't worry" he hugged me back.

"Your charriot awaits you sire!" Pintel laughed.

"Wait. If you _do_ get captured say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti gave the boat a push and I watched Will row away.

"Douse the lamps." Jack ordered. I sat down cross legged on the deck. Jack pulled out a spyglass and peered on at the destroyed ship.

Out of nowhere Davy Jones appears and I have some sort of knife to my throat.

"UH -OH" I whispered trying to squirm out.

"Stay still" he ordered.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. _That_ was our agreement."

Davy Jones said with his scotish accent.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a _captain _nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" He said mockingly.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack I don't think reasoning will help. I thought

"One soul is not equal to another." Told ya.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price? Pttt!"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" two. Maybe twenty.

"One hundred souls, three days-uh."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." One of fish faces crew blocked Jack from escaping.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." My heart skipped a beat

"NO! JACK DO SOMETHING! THEY CAN'T KEEP WILL!" ooppps. That was my outdoor voice.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, _terrific _soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jack cut in walking around fish face, he was making sad faces.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

"Jack don't do it." I whispered. Hot tears streaming down my face.

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm - ink?" he looked at Jones' claw for a moment changing his answer. Jones' took his hand and shook it, making a squishy sound. Like when you pull your shoe out of the mud.

"Three days. Three days" The crew and Jones disappear. Jack looked down at his hand. The black spot was gone.

"Oh uh. Mr. Gibbs." He sounded sick

"Aye."

"I feel sullied and unusual" ha swaggered.

"That's called guilt Jack. You're going to be feeling that way allot." I butted in walking by Jack and giving him a swift kick in the shin. I was crying heavily now and let out sort of hiccups every once and a while. I felt like screaming. I had no clue why. But I felt like screaming and crying into a pillow. If Will were still here he would have let me cry on his shoulder. Jack had to be such an idiot and give him to Jones'.

* * *

A/N Is Mel having second thoughts about liking Jack? what will happen when Norrie comes back in the picture?

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


	5. guilt and paradise

A/N if you read my story PLEASE REVIEW! i dont care if you hate it just review give me pointers DO SOMETHING! by the way i'm sorry about my spelling. and did anybody guess the song i was singing in the last chapter? whoever guesses ill give them a character in one of my stories!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feeling Guilt and paradise**

I paced around the decks looking for something to do.

"I BET YOU IF WILL WERE HERE I WOULDN'T BE SO BORED!" I yelled loudly trying to make Jack feel guilty. We were sailing to Tortuga. I was going to be bored for the next two days.

"Oh yes you would love. You're always bored." Jack mused walking by me. Oh he thinks he's being _so _funny.

"No I'm not always bored!" I sat down in the middle of the deck.

Do you know what, I _am _always bored. I'm probably extremely annoying aswell. I'm going to help out a bit instead of being such a pain. I stood and walked up to Jack steering at the helm

"Jack what can I do to help?" He gave me a funny look and put his hand on my forhead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"O.K. Why don't you go secure those sails over there?" He pointed to some sails that still haven't been deployed.

"Sure. How do I do that?"

"You have to untie the knots than retie them. Oh but don't let the sail fall or else it'll blow us off course."

"Sounds easy enough." I ran over to the mast and climbed up rather gracefully.

I was finishing untieing the knot and was ready to retie it when a gust of wind came and knocked me over. I held on for dear life and let go of the ropes. The sail tumbled down, unfolded and caught the wind.

"Uh-oh." I whispered regaining my balance and trying to pull the sail back up.

"MEL WHAT DID YOU DO!" I heard Jack yell from below me.

"IT SLIPPED!" I yelled down. Dammit I shouldn't have looked down.

"Quick! Tie the sail back up!"

"HOW?!" I avoided looking down once again.

"Pull the rope to your left! No your other left!" I reached out and tried to grab the rope, I was literally hanging on by a thread. I was standing on a thin board. The crew was gathering beneath me, which didn't really help because I peobably looked like a complete idiot.

The rope was just out of reach, It brushed my fingertips.

The rope was attached to pulley system that led its way down and around in complicated knots that, to me, looked like spaghetti.

"I hope this works." I closed my eyes and jumped

"NO!"Jack called.

I grabbed onto the rope and the sail refolded. All I had to do was figure out how to get back up there and tie the sail securely. I was hanging in mid air almost. I knew cheerleading would come in handy some day. I had enough strength and momentum to swing over to a sort of ledge and walk across to finish up my job.

"Done. Now how do I get down!" The entire crew were gaping at me. I think Jack almost passed out.

"S-same way you got up" he studdered. I slid my way down the mast and landed with a soft thud.

"Maybe you should mend the sails instead of securing them." Jack said still in shock.

"O.K" he pointed to a huge pile of black canvas material.

"I'm gonna need a needle and thread." He disappeared into his cabin and came back with a box. He handed me the box.

I haven't sewed in so long. This is going to be a challenge.

I sat cross legged and unfolded the sail. It was covered with holes! I'm not talking about those little holes you find in your socks. I'm talking about holes that a shark could have made!

"I'm going to need some more fabric." I opened the box and searched through it. There was patches of faded black material, a thimble, three or four sewing needles and bandages. I set off to work by sewing a couple of the patches together to create one big patch to cover the huge holes spread out amongst the little ones.

* * *

"Jack. I need some more fabric. And maybe a band aid!" I yelled after finishing covering almost half the holes. I hand almost sewn my hand to the sail, I had tiny little pin pricks covering my fingers.

"Again! You need _more _bandages? My god Melany. I don't think you should be sewing." He helped me up from my sitting possition and took me by the shoulders.

"Listen. It's almost dinner. Why don't you and Gibbs go cook something up in the galley?" He led me to the stairs leading below deck.

"I'm fine with that."

"So. What do I do first?" Gibbs was standing in the kitchen like area. There was a small gas burner, copper pots hanging from the ceiling, spices on crooked shelves, and cupboards filled with unknown substances.

"Oh. Did Jack send you down?"

"yes."

"O.K why don't you start to boil some water? We're having soup tonight."

"where's the water?"

"In one of the barrels." He pointed to a stack of barrels and crates in a corner of the cramped room. I took a pot and walked over to the barrels.

"hmmm... let's try this one." I poured some of the liquid from the spicket into the pot and looked at it questionably.

"I don't think that's water." I dipped my finger into the liquid to taste it and made a face.

"No that's not water" I grabbed another pot and tried another barrel.

* * *

It took me maybe three or four tries to actually _find_ which barrel was filled with water.

"What's with all the pots filled with rum?" asked Gibbs

"I was trying to find which barrel was filled with water" I said proudly.

"they're labled"

"oh." I looked at the sides of the cylenders and found them all labeled with their contents.

"why don't you put the pot down on the burner and start cutting the vegetables up" he suggested.

"fine" I placed the pot on the burner and set off to chop up the veggies.

There were carrots, potatoes, and corn in big sacks.

"peel the potatoes and carrots than take the kernals off the cobs of corn" He instructed.

"this may take awhile" I muttered taking a knife and starting to peel the carrots.

* * *

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING THE WATER!" I screamed watching the bubbles explode from the lid of the pot. I reached out and tried to grab the handle of the pot but yanked my hand away and yelped.

"OWCH! THAT'S HOT!"

"Well its been on the burner for quite awhile" Gibbs scolded

"maybe I shouldn't be near open flames." I said leaving.

I headed back up to the deck. I was useless on a pirate ship. I was useless even at home. I climbed the steps with heavy feet. I wish Will was here. He would've been able to make me feel better.

"What's wrong now love?" Jack asked placing his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm still mad at you" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but dear William is not here so you're going to have to talk to me sometime." he whispered.

"Will isn't here because of you!"

"Well it's not nice to pin the blame on other people"

"BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU TRADED WILL FOR THREE MORE DAYS OF FREEDOM!" I exploded.

"Fine it was my fault. Do you forgive me?" he stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"maybe."

* * *

"Jack I'm steeling one of your shirts!" I yelled walking by him standing at the helm. I fell asleep last night perfectly fine. Only a long sleeved black almost wool sweatshirt isn't the best thing to wear to the caribbean.

"Why?"

"cause. I'm wearing a bloody wool sweater"

"don't you have something under it?"

"yes but it's a very skimpy tank top."

"why don't you just wear that?" he raised an eyebrow catching up with me.

"nice try" I pat him on the cheek and continued walking into his cabin.

There was a chest in the far corner. I walked over cautiously and second guessed myself, I didn't want to find anything I didn't want to.

"Jack! Where do you keep your shirts!"

"In the chest in the corner" He came up behind me. So I was right.

"O.K. So, can I have one?" I stood there awkwardly as he rumaged through the chest. He pulled out an identical copy of the shirt he was wearing only bigger. He handed it to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw a dagger. I had an idea.

"thanks." I took the shirt and swiped the dagger off the table.

"Listen love. Melany. Don't do anything stupid." he looked at me sincerely.

"I won't" Than I disappeared down into the crews quarters.

I tried on the shirt over my tank top. The sleeves were far to long, It went way past my knees and looked like a big square of material that was put together sloppily. Not to mention that it had an open chest that didn't cover anything. The hole went almost to my waist.

I set to work. Jack forgot about the little box he gave me filled with sewing supplies so I used that.

I used the dagger to cut off the bottom of the shirt and turned the long sleeves into short sleeves, I than sewed buttons down the front (so there wasn't this huge hole),

After I finished all my alterations I felt different. I wasn't as bored actually. I skipped up the stairs and climbed the mast once again to the crows nest. I could think for a bit up there. Maybe catch some shut eye.

* * *

"MELANY! MELANY WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Jack's voice. He seemed worried. I must have fallen asleep. It was well into the night, I was still in the crows nest. I must have been awfully tired to have slept that long. When I finished my designing spree it was only around noon.

"SOMEBODY CHECK THE STORAGE AGAIN!" He sounded rather desperate. Why was he looking for me? Did I set something on fire again? Uh-oh maybe he found that hole in his floor I covered up with the rug. I'd better stay up here until he calms down a little bit. You know just in case.

"have you found her yet?" I peered over the top of the basket and looked down, ignoring the height issue and saw dark figures that must have been the crew. They were all gathered around Jack.

"I FOUND HER!" shouted a voice from behind me. I turned around shocked to see Marty.

Before I knew it Jack was up in the crows nest beside me with his arms wrapped around me tightly. He carried me down the mast and into his cabin, carefully placing me on the bed. I was scared. Maybe he did find the hole in the floor.

"Are you O.K?" he asked desperatly.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's going on?" I was oblivious. He didn't give me any answers.

"I thought you comitted suicide. I saw you swipe the dagger off my desk. You disappeared love. You worried me."

"Why would I commit suicide?"

"well Will's gone with Jones and all. You were really bored and moping around allot. I just thought... What are you wearing?" he finally let go of me, noticing my top.

"It's your shirt, just with some motifications. That's why I swiped the dagger. Not to go all emo."

"Oh. O.K. Well you scared me. You should get some sleep." he regained his cool and sent me off. Jack was wierd that way, He'd be all nice than send you off like nothing happened.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I just tossed and turned, thinking about my family and friends. And Will.

I wrapped my blanket around me and grabbed my pillow, than left the cramped crews quarters. The deck was so empty and peacful. The moon was high in the cloudless sky, casting a long silver shimmering shadow into the dark mirror like waters. It was beautiful.

I walked to the railing and stared out into the emptiness. The Pearl was quiet and peaceful gliding through the waters. Huge whales and other sea creatures were probably swimming beneath her hull playing games and swimming for their lives.

A cool breaze blew through the air and I shivered lightly. Paradise. I thought quietly. Only a place like this could be called paradise.

The thought of paradise was shattered by our upcoming destination. Tortuga. Anything but paradise. Loud noises, drunks running around with wenches and the fear of death haunting your every move.

* * *

A/N wow. does Jack have hidden feelings for Melany? what about Will? what about when Norrie reappears? and Lizzie. We can't forget about Lizzie.

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


	6. unexpected guests

A/N heres the sixth chapter! you guys are bloody brilliant and awesome! nobodies guessed the song! the contest is still open you know!

* * *

**Chapter 6: unexpected guests**

Tortuga was the same. Smelly and frightening. I wasn't as mad at Jack than I was yesterday.

I was clinging to his arm hoping nobody would notice me.

"Ah. The faithful bride. Here we are." Jack stepped into the tavern and situated himself in a corner while Gibbs set up at a table. I was sort of sitting in between the two of them on a chair.

"IF ANY OF YE THINK YOU CAN CREW THE PEARL STEP FOREWARD!" Gibbs shouted opening a jar of ink. I stole the paper and a fountain pen and started to sketch.

"And what make you think you can crew the Black Pearl?" he asked when an elderly man stepped foreward.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." I surpressed a laugh. _Sure_ you're still young.

"You'll do. Make your mark. NEXT!"

I don't exactly know what I was sketching, it was sort of a cross between the Pearl and the interceptor. I wonder if Lizzie ever found my sketch of Jack?

I laughed and Gibbs gave me a funny look as if I just grew three heads with eyes covering the scaly surface.

"funny thought" I clarifies as he nodded

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give a ass rat's if I live or die." what a sob story.

"PERFECT! NEXT!"

"Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg." I looked down disgusted.

"It's the crow's nest for you"

"that's _my _post!"

"not anymore."

"stupid pig." I looked back at Jack. He was leaning against a wall closing and opening his compass while murmurring something.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." he passed it over and I opened the little box. I peered down at the needle and watched it spin. It stopped and pointed at Jack than quivered and moved somewhere else and stopped than quivered again and pointed at Jack. This pattern continued. Where could the needle be pointing to? Maybe it was Will? I couldn't exactly know for sure. Will could be out in the middle of the Pacific for all I know.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." This is worse than when we had to pick a twelveth member for cheerleading. At least than you wouldn't have to talk to them and they wouldn't keep giving you sob stories.

"How we going?" Jack asked taking his compass out of my hands.

"Including those four? that gives us- FOUR!"

"you don't have too be so touchy Gibbs. God Jack was just asking a question."

"I'm not being touchy!" he shot back

"There's another person in line" I pointed.

"and what's _your _story?" he asked with about as much cheer as a retail salesperson wearing an 'I hate my job' pin.

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Jack stopped fiddling with his compass and listened.

"Norrie?" I wasn't exactly paying attention at that exact moment so I was as shocked as everyone.

"Commodore?" Gibbs tried to confirm.

"No, not anymore, weren't you _listening_? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane." Jack leaned over less than discretely and picked a frond off a near by plant. I did my best not to get noticed as Norrie leaned on the table.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere _nice" _Norrie got rather angry and turned the table we were sitting at upside down, casing everyone to scatter everywhere.

"It's called anger management!" I yelled trying to mask my voice as to not attract anymore attention than necassery. The music stopped abruptly as Norrie made his speech and Jack tried to sneak out.

"So am I _worthy _to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"COUGHNOCOUGH" I thought that was rather descreet until Norrington had to go and point his pistol at me.

"uh-oh." Luckily he spotted Jack trying to escape and quickly changed targets.

"Or should I just kill you now?"

"no don't kill him" I whispered desperatly. Jack hid behind a pillar trying to avoid the shot.

"You're hired" he seemed confident.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that" You nearly killed me and you call that old habits! Two probably very drunk men ran up to him

"Easy sailor!" one of them yelled as they both grabbed hold of his arms. Sadly that didn't help much because the shot was fired anyways only it ricocheted off the chandelir, breaking a man's bottle while he was drinking from it. Chaos insude enough said. Jack shoved his branch inside a near by barrel

"time to go?" he asked offering his hand to me. I nodded dumbly trying to avoid getting knocked out again, by one of the bottles that was currently being hurttled across the room.

"AYE!" Gibbs shouted over the music as it resumed playing. We headed for the stairs at a quick pace, a bottle was thrown and just as Jack bent down to grab a hat it hit the wall.

"You have dumb luck did ya know that?" Jack put on the hat but soon found another and swiped that one, replacing it with the one he had just put on. He swapped hats a couple more times along the way. None of them looked... normal on him. They were all to large or too small. He took off the last hat he had on and stopped two men from throwing a third man off the balcony.

"wait a second." he placed the hat on the third man's head than stepped away.

"proceed" I snickered behind him as we continued our journey. We continued to hurry too the docks. I caught up to Jack

"That was rather amusing" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"see love that's why I like you. You're different." he slid his arm around my waist.

"Captain Sparrow."

"sugar plum" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"come to join me crew lad? welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love" Jack stopped in mid stride

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." he gestured to get on the ship while Norrie threw up over the railing of the dock.

"eeeeewwwwwww"

"Meaning William Turner, captain Sparrow" He turned around abrubtly.

"Elizabeth."

"hide the rum" he muttered to Gibbs who took a look at his flask and hid it in his shirt.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin. " I elbowed him in the ribs.

"disregard the last comment." he said in obvious pain.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" she was choking back tears

"cry me a river. Oh boo who! Will has gone to find Jack! Oh no he is going to leave me because I am too pompious to realize that I'm a pain!" I mimicked

"Play nice Mel" He was obviously laughing and I could tell.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and _entirely_ unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." I kicked Jack from behind.

"Wot was that for!" he yelped turning around to look me square in the eyes.

"Davy Jones?" Norrie vomitted again and I gagged.

"can you please do that out of my ear shot!" I yelled gagging a couple more times.

"Sorry. Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack was either being dead serious or just acting that way. I was almost killed by this raving lunatic.

"You _hired _me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"you _smell _funny"

"nice come back." I laughed

"Jack. All I want is to find Will" Lizzie moped.

"are you certain? Is that really want most?" I could tell he was having an idea.

"course" ya right.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to _save_ Will the most." he put his hand on her back and led her foreward a couple of steps, I followed but fell behind a bit.

"And you have a way of doing that?"

"well there is a chest..."

"Oh dear." I stood beside Norrie.

"Ten bucks it points to Jack" I whispered.

"Isn't that a deer?"

"nevermind"

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Pintel and Ragetti walked by carrying a large box.

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Ragetti mimicked a beating heart with his hand.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate."

"you don't actually believe him do you?" Norrie seemed to be against the idea.

"how do we find it?"

"With this. My Compass... is unique." he pulled the compass off his belt and opened it than closed it rapidly.

"_Unique_ here having the meaning of broken."

"True enough. This Compass does not point north." Norrie walked to the side casually and threw up more.

"I TOLD YOU TO DO THAT OUT OF EARSHOT!" I yelled almost gagging and throwing up myself. Jack pat my back a bit as I finished with my outbursts.

"where does it point?" Lizzie asked when I was finished.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"to save Will?"

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack handed her the compass, grabbed my hand and ran off in one direction.

"what? why? where?" he put his hand over my mouth. Lizzie stood there for a little bit. Somehow Jack disappeared from his spot beside me and reappeared beside Lizzie.

"Mr.Gibbs!" he shouted

"we have our heading!"

"finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" he sounded excited.

"welcome to the crew former commodore!" Pintel almost threw a goat into his arms. I caught up with Jack quickly.

It's going to be fun bugging Lizzie for the next few days.

* * *

that's chapter 6! I wonder what Mels going to cause at the sword fight??

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


	7. selfish impulse

A/N:hay peoples!! this chapters probably going to be short because i want to wait and save the next chapter for the big Will, Jack Norrie fight. it shall be... interresting. love you al!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: selfesh impulse**

Night was boring and endless. I tossed and turned not able to sleep. Jack woke me up rather early.

"wha-" he put his finger to my lips before I could say anymore. He motioned for me to follow him. I did so and he led me up to the deck. The sun was just about to appear over the horrizon. Brilliant shades of pink, orange and yellow painted the sky as the moon dipped low and disappeared only to return again at dusk.

"I saw you admiring the sea a couple nights ago."

"Is that all?" I yawned wiping the sleep out of the corners of my eyes.

"No"

"than what do you want to tell me" I said impatiently.

"I-I wanted to say... I'm sorry" he looked around awkwardly.

"for what?" I yawned again then figured out what he was saying.

"for trading Will and all... I know how much you would miss him" he leaned against the railing and stared into the expanse of the sea. I stood beside him and put my head on his shoulder. He responded by placing a protective arm around my shoulders.

"thanks for understanding Jack. I never really thought you would to tell you the truth" He hugged me close as I shivered.

"many people underestimate me." he hugged me closer.

"I know"

"I missed you. I missed you allot. The Pearl was... quieter without you."

"I know. The world would be quieter without me." I laughed.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep in Jack's arms because when I woke I was in his cabin. I sat up and quickly and searched around to see if he was still there. He was nowhere in sight.

"must be at the helm already." I muttered leaving. I stepped outside of the cabin and avoided stepping on the people who were cleaning the deck with rags.

"Beckett!" Gibbs exclaimed. I sat on the railing while they had there scene.

"You missed a spot" I said pointing at Norrie. I was still half listening to Jack's discussion

"no I didn't. That was there before"

"yes but that means you have to clean it extra hard."

"No...Persuade me" Jack said and I looked at my feet.

"I see miss brookes has hidden feelings." Norrie stood and leaned against the railing beside me.

"Don't you have to go sweep something" I said irritably

"No. You should make your move. I thought you were bolder than that"

"you sound like my mother" I spat holding tears back.

"Just remember I told you so" that was odd. He sort of sashayed over to the rather distracted Lizzie. I walked over to Jack rather annoyed.

"I'm probably never going to be able to do this again so here" before Jack could answer I kissed him flat out. He seemed shocked but soon caught on. I didn't want anyone to see but the entire crew most likely did. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close (I was at an arms distance before.) I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

A lone tear streamed down my cheek. I wiped it away before anyone could notice. He rubbed my back and I pulled away. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I sprinted down the steps, tripping and falling on my knees. Blood streamed through my jeans but I kept running. I didn't stop until I got to my hammoc and threw my self at it.

Slowly I realized that my knees and hands were covered with splinters and blood was soon gushing out of the open wounds I had just created. I ignored the pain and probably passed out into the conciousness of dreams. Either that or the loss of blood.

* * *

I dremt that Will and Jack had been thrown overboard, when I dove in to save them the rope I was using to tie me to the boat snapped. There was chaos, than silence. "The Kraken!" a infamilliar voice yelled. The stupid beast ate Jack and Will than left me to drown. Davy Jones scooped me out of the sea and made my life miserable by tieing me to a post while a ship sank. I didn't die, I just stood there, my knees aching and the ocean crushing down on me with no escape.

When I woke I was drenched in sweat, my breathing was shallow and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I sat up and looked around drasticaly. I was, once again, in Jack's cabin. I tried to stand but collapsed on the floor because of my knees.

I looked down, scared of what might be there, and saw that my good jeans that I paid a fortune for at some overpriced store were turned into shorts, The bleeding was cut off by bandages that were wound and tied neatly.

I tried to get up onto the bed again but couldn't muster up the strength to pull myself onto the ledge of the bed. I pulled the blankets and pillows off the bed and just sat on the floor, shivering for no apperent reason. I was freezing and light headed. It could be my knees. I thought about my friends and family for a minute than pushed them aside. I didn't want to start crying once again. I tried to think happy thoughts because I was probably going to be sitting here for a while.

I hummed a couple of songs and must have passed out again. I either dreamed or hullucinated that Lizzie killed me off than ran away with Jack leaving Will at my funeral. Will avenged my death by killing Lizzie and Jack killed Will, but somehow Norrie got in there and killed Jack so in the end everyone died and I was helpless because I was already dead.

Why was I having these horrid dreams? Was it the fear of losing Jack or Will? I felt a hand on my forehead than someone lifting me back onto the bed. I woke with a start to see none other than Jack staring down at me with great concern.

"Love what did you do to yourself?" he asked placing me on the bed and pulling the covers over me.

"I tripped."

"you almost shattered your knees caps"

"I didn't mean to" I spat avoiding his gaze

"sure you didn't."

"I didn't. I'm not suicidal Jack" I was irritated now

"I know your not. You have to be more careful alright. I don't want to lose you. You're very important to me."

He ran his thumb down my cheek and pulled up a chair.

" so... do you forgive me?"

"for what?"

"I didn't listen to my head. or my inner voice. Whatever the thing is called."

"yes you acted on selfish impulse but you were bold and fearless for the time being" he kissed me lightly.

* * *

I figured out that it's hard to walk with bandages on your knees so I was bed bound for the next couple of days.

"don't worry love. you'll heal quickly. Only a couple of splinters and scrapes. There was more blood than anything to tell you the truth." he pat my cheek than left.

"This is going to be dull." I muttered trying to sleep. I was worried about having another horrid dream but was too tired to think of anything but sleep.

This time I dreamt I was sitting in the middle of nowhere with nothing but Jack's compass. I picked it up and it pointed east. I walked and walked until suddenly I was back in Port Royale. The compass pointed to something hidden so I followed it and soon came upon a graveyard. Without thinking I walked in and kept following the compass until it pointed right at one of the graves. I bent down and read the name alloud. To my horror it was Will Turner.

I woke again sweating and breathing heavily. I'm sick of these dreams. What could they mean? I tried to stand and walk around for a bit, just so I wouldn't be so useless when my knees did get better. Jack came in and scolded me for walking around.

"but if I walk around for a little bit than my knees might get better. and that way I can actually do work around the ship" he sat me down to change the bandages.

"Love I don't think that doing work around the ship is the best idea for you." he said carefully.

"I know but I want to be able to walk around." he untied the bandages revealing my mangled knees. They weren't that bad actually. Just some nicks taken out here and there than someopen sores and splinters.

"Tonight I'll let you walk around for a bit alright?" he's _so _kind at times. I thought sarcastically

"what's the difference between tonight and now?"

"less people" He's probably hoping I'll forget. I'll remember.

* * *

"Jack. Remember?" I asked patiently as he walked back into the cabin.

"Yes I remember." he offered his hand and helped me up, then put my arm around his shoulder as a crutch. He slipped his hand around my waist for support and we headed out the door.

I limped around the deck as Jack led me around. I felt kinda awkward. Like that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you're at your boyfriends house and the parents invite you in even though you're just picking him up to hang out and go for a walk.

We talked for a bit than the rest of our walk was silence. I got tired quickly surprisingly and yawned. Jack took that as a sign that I was sleepy and brought me back to the cabin.

He made sure I was alright than sat on the chair in the corner. I felt sorry for him but not for long because I drifted to sleep swiftly.

Sadly I was haunted by another dream. Only this time it kept repeating the moment Jack gets eaten by the kraken. It started when Elizabeth has to go and be a pain and make out with Jack, than chains him to the bloody mast. I was yet again an innocent bystander who did nothing but watch in shock as the horrid beast devoured the Pearl and its captain.

Jack woke me in the middle of the night and saved me from the dream.

"are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"y-yes. I'm fine" I studdered wiping my tears away.

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"yes. I'm sure"

"I'm sitting right 'ere if ya need me." I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N too dark? I promise the next chapter will be funnier. anyways hope you liked it. does anyone know why I'm not getting an email when people are reviewing? if someone does than review and ill find out.

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


	8. I have better things to do

A/N i dedicated my last chapter to my friend kels. this chapter is for all my awesome reveiwers! give yourself a round of applause

* * *

**Chapter 8: I have better things to do.**

"must get out of room. Becoming claustrophobic. Need air!" I was trying to get Jack to let me out of the cabin. I had been sitting in the same spot for around maybe three four days. I had lost count.

"Fine. If it'll get you to shut up and stop making me feel guilty than you can go outside!" He exclaimed giving up. We had been having this battle since... Well since yesterday.

"Thank you." I tried to stand but wobbled

"uh. Jack. I need help"

"I know you do" He came over quickly and slipped his arm around my waist. We got out of the cabin and slowly I could bend my knees. They were just stiff.

"O.K I think you can let go" I said trying to walk on my own. To my surprise I could. But just for a little. After that I fell over. Jack ran over immidiatly and helped me up.

"I think you've had enough." he said offering his hand and coming inches within my face.

"No. No. I'm fine. You said yourself that it was only a scrape" when I get started on something I finish it. No matter what.

"Yes well. I lied. You almost shattered your knees caps." He helped me up, without taking his eyes off mine.

"You lied?"

"I didn't want you to worry." His eyes were still locked on mine. He came closer and kissed me lightly than pulled away. I pulled him in and kissed him. His arm found its way around my waist and he held me up so I wouldn't fall over.

I pulled away and he found my lips. We played this sort of game for a bit than he kissed me lightly and moved to my neck. I giggled a bit childishly and he kissed my neck again. I think he liked the way I laughed. He moved up to kiss my ear and whispered an inncoherent phrase. I burst out laughing for no apperant reason.

I'm not exactly the best person to make out with because after a while I start to laugh histerically. Usually the guy walks away cautiously but not Jack. Or Will. Than again Will didn't make me laugh.

"LAND HO!" Again Gibbs. Always with the ruining of perfect moments. Jack didn't pull away though. I had to breathe so I was the one to pull away, gasping for breath and about to pass out from God knows what. He smiled sort of sheepishly at me.

"I won't bite" I laughed sneaking in one last kiss. I put my arms around his neck casually. I wonder if he noticed the black spot yet? He led me back into his cabin. Probably to rebandage my stupid knees. Yup. I was right.

He rumaged through the many drawers and pulled out bandages. I think he noticed the spot.

"GIBBS! I WANT MY JAR OF DIRT!" He yelled desperatly, than scanned the cabin and saw it sitting in the corner.

"NEVERMIND!" he sat it on the bed beside me than continued to bandage my wound.

* * *

"You're pullin' too fast" argued Pintel to Ragetti. We were in the longboat rowing over to the sandbar.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti rebutled. I was sitting beside Jack who was carrying his jar of dirt rather protectively. Sugar Plum and Norrie were in the back of the boat listening to Pintel and Ragetti's little rant.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin."

"What, with a long A?"

"Aye."

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that."

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU!" I shouted becoming agrivated.

"what got into 'er?" Pintel whispered and I kicked him.

"wha' was tha' for!" he shouted turning around

"for being a pain" Everyone was silent. Wow this is getting rather boring. I thought as we were approaching the beach.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt" Jack said helping me get onto solid land and throwing his coat into the boat. He grabbed a shovel and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked really far away from the boat. All the way through water, soaking my running shoes and socks. Lizzy still had the compass, so she was sort of leading us.

She led us to some sand dunes. Jack went on top of one and looked down on all of us while Norrie stood afar holding the shovel and waiting. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks, just to feel the sand squish beneath my toes. Sugar Plum paced back and forth a few times than dropped to the ground putting the compass on the ground in front of her.

"This doesn't work. And it _certainly_ doesn't show you what you want most" I snickered a little bit and Jack walked over to her. The needle spun around a couple of times than stopped on her.

"yes it does. You're sitting on it"

"beg pardon?" she looked up and I burst out laughing.

"move" he flailed his arms around and whistled for Norrie to start digging. He gave Jack a dirty look but did what he was told and started to dig.

Jack came and sat beside me, placing the compass in front of the both of us. I snatched it away and started to play with it. Trying to see where it would point to. Again, it spun around than stopped on Jack, than spun around and stopped on some unknown person because they probably weren't here.

"I'm so stupid" I muttered standing and trying to figure out where Will came in from. Suddenly Norrie hit something. I stopped dead in my tracks and went over to see what it was. So did Sugar Plum, aswell as Jack. We all looked in the hole for a minute than started to brush off the sand and pulled it out.

Jack grabbed a shovel to break open the lock than fumbled with it to get it undone. He lifted the lid carefuly to reveal letters and parchment.

"Love letters" I whispered sitting beside him. Lizzy pulled one out and examined it while Jack yanked out another chest. He balanced it on the ledge of the first chest and we all leaned in to listen for the heart.

There it was inside the little chest. Right in front of us. A steady rythm of beats started.

"It's real."

"You actually _were_ telling the truth"

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised"

"with good reason!" Will appeared over a sand doon. He was soaking wet and out of breath but absoloutly adorable.

" Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth shouted running up and kissing him. I still sat beside Jack slightly moping. He sensed my dispare and put a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

"how did you get here?" he asked standing. I didn't move.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet"

"not so easy is it?" Jack joked. I was staring at the sand, drawing circles and faces.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"you do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones."

"what?"

"wot" Jack mimicked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was reunited with my father"

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then."

"Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" Uh-Oh. Lizzy walked over to Jack with gritted teeth. He's screwed.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love" he raised his right hand and sort of swayed a bit. Will stooped down beside me and was about ready to open the chest, dagger at the ready. He whispered something but I couldn't hear him over the ocean.

"what" I whispered back

"Oy! What're you doing?" Jack. RUINING OF THE MOMENTS THAT WILL IS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING!

"I'm gonna kill Jones" Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I'm gonna move over here now" I said moving over so I wouldn't get decapitated. Jack had the I'm gonna kill the whelp. Look in his eye and I didn't want to get in between them.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Will backed up slowly and drew Elizabeth's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Norrie draws his sword and points it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry" wait why does Norrie pull out his sword? he probably feels left out and wanted to join in on the swashbuckly fun.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

"Jack um. I don't think he's on your side" I whispered in his ear.

"oh" Norrie points his sword at Jack and Will points his sword at Norrie. Jack gets the message and points his sword at Will.

"Please don't kill the eunich" I breathed hoping Jack would hear me.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back." Oh. So Norrie does have a purpose in life. Lizzy and I looked on in disgust.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" They all try and kill each other for a moment while Lizzy and I run after them and yell words of advice.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM JACK!" I shouted. More like pleaded.

"FINE DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"Stop it! Be careful" Jack grabs the key as we continue to scream at them.

"KILL NORRIE! JACK DON'T KILL WILL! WILL DON'T KILL JACK!" Norrie kicks Will and Lizzy runs over to aid her fiance while I continue to run after the duelers.

"guard the chest" He instructed. Not the best thing to say my friend.

"_NO!_This is bar-_baric_! This is _no_ way for grown men to settle - ! Oh! Fine! Let's just - _pull_ out our swords and start _banging_ away at each other! _This will solve everything!_ I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked... _pirates_!" she screamed running after me. I could tell she was ticked by the screaming and the flailing of arms every where. she started to throw rocks at them.

"that's never going to work!" I sang

"ENOUGH!" she ignored me.

"OH! OH The heat!" she pretends to faint and nothing happens.

"COUGHDRAMAQUEENCOUGH" I tried to make a point. She stood and hurdled herself at me, tackling me to the sand with a thump.

"How'd this go all screwy?"

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e? Mister Norrington, I think he's tryna regain a bit of honor. Old Jack's lookin' to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there - I figure 'e's tryna... settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father. And Elizabeth and Miss Melany probably have issues. Member when we out 'em on the island? Probably from there"

"Sad" She delivered a punch to my jaw and I kicked her in the ribs. We were rolling in the sand and trying to kill each other like toddlers. I had her in a head lock when Pintel and Ragetti run by.

"I have better things to do." I said quickly, kicking sand in her face than galavanting off into the forest.

* * *

A/N So how'd you like it?? i don't really know what to say here so REVIEW!

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


	9. Final GoodByes

A/N had coffee and couldnt sleep for two days. i dont think i handle cafeine well.

* * *

**Chapter 9: final good byes**

I chased after Pintel and Ragetti like a mad woman. I was yelling at them and screaming and cursing. They stole the chest. Somehow, some way. Lizzy stepped in front of the two of them. They drop the chest and take out their swords.

Lizzy goes and reaches for hers but it's gone cause her "beloved" took it.

"nice job Will." I muttered taking my sword out and getting ready to masacre them both.

"'Ello poppet"

"I'm here too"

"Fine. Ello poppets. 'Appy?"

"very." Lizzy slowly backed into me. Almost hiding behind me.

"I'm not going to-" I stopped mid-sentance. We all stopped and stared. The huge wheel carrying Norrie and Will rolled by with Jack trailing. I surpressed a laugh as Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other with a shrug. An axe narrowly missed my head.

"holy..." I turned slowly only to meet the gaze of a bunch of angry I charged, ignoring my knees, ignoring the outside world. I gnoring fear. I just ran, hoping to come out intact and alive.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed bloody murder as one of Davy Jones' crew cut me off.

"DIE!" I screamed trying to stab him. I panicked, what else would I have done?

"O.K YOU CAN LIVE!" I yelled bolting. he had an axe and I had a sword. I'm screwed. I ran blindly trying not to get killed or beheadedby the the axes that were flying.

Suddenly I ran into someone and fell backwards.

"Jack" I breathed as he put his fingers to his lips and pointed to one of Jones' crew who was running around with the chest. He picked up a cocunut and chucked it at the unexpected crew member, knocking his head clean off his shoulders. The crew member dropped the chest.

"Aya! Uh ?seech! Aunido! Aunido! Follow my voice! Follow my voice! To the left, uh... No, to the right... Go to the left..." I laughed a little bit and stooped down to the chest beside Jack. The body of the crew member walked into a tree an I burst out laughing.

"No... that's a tree"

"Oh, shut it" Jack scolded.

"sorry" I whispered between giggles.

"I meant the headless guy."

"Oh." he put the key inside the lock and turned it slowly. square security bolts suddenly protrude and I jump. Jack seemed unfazed by the sudden movement of the chest. He lifted the lid and peered inside for a moment. There it was. Right in front of me. Beating away as if it were inside of Jones.

Rustling came from a nearby bush and Jack stuffs the heart into his vest.

"EEEEEWWWWWW!" I screech. I opened my mouth to lecture him on the you-don't-know-where-thats-been, speech but he threw me over his shoulder just as Jones' crew came into view.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I hollered pounding my fists against his back.

"NO!" He answered firmly dodging a couple of palm trees and heading for the beach. He shook Jones' crew somehow and kept running towards the beach until he reached the boat, than dropped me, once again, and searched furiously for his jar of dirt.

"Jar of dirt!" he breathed opening the lid and spilling some of its contents before replacing sais spilled contents with the heart. He bagan to cover the heart, sneeking glances over his shoulder, when some ugly guy looking a bit like a puffer fish tried to decapitate Jack.

"NO!" I screamed grabbing my sword and trying to cut him down.

"UH-OH! HELP!" he faught back with a great amount of force and Jack grabbed a paddle from the boat, knocking fshface out cold. Lizzy, Pintel and Ragetti appeared with almost the entire crew trailing not to far.

"Oh... shittaki mushrooms" I breathed watching as the trio faught back vigerously to hold off their attackers.

Out of nowhere the wheelwent by, cutting down numerous members of Jones' crew and almost hitting me in its path.

"poor Will" I breathed avoiding a blow to the knees. My knees! Oh my god! I looked down making sure they were still intact and saw blood seaping through the bandages.

" NOT GOOD!" I yelled sneaking a peek at Will through the corner of my eye. He and Norrie were trying to stand up but failed more than once. Pintel and Ragetti thought they were being smart and started to push the boat out of the shallows. Will stopped them, the crew was closing in and I jumped in the boat. Jack noticed that Will noticed the key in the chest and the dirt on the seat, so he thought he'd be smart and knock him out with the paddle.

"WILL!" Lizzy and I screamed simultaniously, running over to see if he was still breathing.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." We were surropunded.

"We're not getting out of this." state the obvious.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." Norrie instructed grabbing the chest. I tried to pull Will into the boat.

"You're mad" Lizzy stated with clenched teeth.

"don't wait for me" he took off and the crew followed.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish."

"Aye" Pintel agreed hastily. The remaining crew climbed into the longboat. I satin between Jack and the now unconciouss Will. Lizzy looked extremely worried.

* * *

Lizzy dragged Will onto the Pearl with Jack and Gibbs' help. I stood looking on from afar and waiting. He slowly came to, With Lizzy leaning almost right on top of him. I sashayed over to the two of them.

"Uhh... Jack... wants you... Over there" I cut in pointing in a general direction. Lizzy got up and walked over to where I had pointed.

"Will. You were saying something. On the island. Jack inturrupted." I looked around awkwardly.

"what I was trying to say was-" he was cut off once again. This time it was Davy Jones' ship appearing from the ocean and surfacing. The crew all backed off to the rails and Will stood abrubtly.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something? Hey? Oup!" Jack held the jar of dirt over his head and waved it around a bit, than fell down the Pearls stairs.

"oohh" The Pearls crew murmurred as I ran over to help him up when a surging pain shot through my knee caps and I fell flat on my face.

"Mel!" Will rushed over immidiatly.

"Got it!" Jack stands and saunters across the deck.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jones' was looking at Jack like he had just handed over his soul.

"Enough" Jones sounded ticked. covers slid off the cannons and Jack muttered something that Lizzy repeated immidiatly.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" whatever that meant. Will helped me up and almost carried me down into the crews quarters to rebandage my knees.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asked sitting me on a chair than searching around for rum and cloth.

"I fell" I replied simply.

"On what?" he cut through the current bandages with the dagger his father gave him and gaped a bit.

"I was mad at Jack and took off down the steps from the helm, when I was stupid and tripped over my own feet."

"I see" he poured the caramel coloured substance onto my open wounds than rebandeged them with care and concern.

"You never answered my question Will" I said softly. Suddenly. Yet another inturruption. The ship lurched one way. He looked up at me with pure horror.

"What was that?" he took off back up the stairs and I chased after him. I ran up and looked over the edge, to see what happened.

"We must've hit a reef" A couple crew members whispered.

"NO IT'S NOT A REEF! GET AWAY FROM THE RAIL!" He grabbed my shoulders and pried me away from my current position.

"well than what is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"The kraken." he let go of my shoulders.

"TO ARMS!" he bellowed. UH-OH.

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal." There was allot of chaos. I stood there. Just gaping. Soon tentacles were crawling up the hull of the Pearl and rising, higher and higher. I grabbed a nearby sword and took a stance ready to fight.

"EASY BOYS!" Will comanded from below deck. My heart was in my throat.

"Will" I breathed

"WILL" I said it a little louder this time.

"steady... steady"

"JACK"

"ANYBODY"

"Hold...hold" he seemed rather calm.

"I think we've held fire long enough." Pintel said nervously.

"WILL!" Lzy was getting impatient.

"FIRE!" He comanded as Cannons went off. Some of the tentacles were severed while others kept moving up. One fell motionless on the deck and narrowly missed me. They retracted as the crew cheered seeming to think that they had defeated the horribly Kraken.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will warned

"there's no boats" I stole Lizzy's line and appeared beside them at the rail. Will noticed a keg of gun powder roll by.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." he yelled walking through the crowd and handing me a long rifle type gun.

"Whatever you do, don't miss."

"WHAT!" I screamed. No he's supposed to give the gun to Lizzy! NOT ME!

"why don't you give it to your fiancee!" I screeched.

"FINE! THAN HAND THE GUN TO ELIZABETH!" he hollered over his shoulder walking towards the cargo stairs.

"You take it. I don't want to miss. I can't shoot. My aims crap."

"We've only got half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs complained.

"than load the rum!" silence. A firm hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Melany listen I'm taking a boat and you're coming with me" Jack seemed dead serious now.

"what?" I asked shocked

"quickly before anyone notices." he tried to pull me over again but I wouldn;t let him.

"You've turned into a coward" I looked him straight in the eyes. He avoided my gaze and turned towards the last longboat. Tears pinched the back of my eyes as a lump grew in my throat. A lone tear trickled down my face, and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

The ship lurched again and I fell into the cargo hold, right on top of Will.

"Are you O.K?" I breathed, quickly, trying to get up off of him.

"Yes. Are you?" he asked helping me up after I untangled myself. The krakens mighty tentacles pierced threw the Pearl and took out allot of the crew. Will jumped onto the net and yelled. "HAUL AWAY!" The net instantly began to move and gradually was lifted above the deck.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" I laughed a little bit at Gibbs' remark and climbed back up to the main deck just as a tentacle snaked through the cargo hold.

There was complete and utter chaos. Usually I like chaos but not right now. Right now was the type of chaos that you like to watch and pray that you're not part of it. But sadly, I was part of it.

People were getting pulled off the ship and dragged under by tentacles. Gun shots and smoke filled the air making it misty and eerie. Will was still dangling by the net and yelled orders. I stayed out of the way. Or at least tried to. I grabbed a harpoon, You know, Just in case.

"SHOOT! ELIZABETH! SHOOT!" she was hesitating. A tentacle worked its way through the captains quarters towards her. I jumped knocking her out of the way not thinking.

"thanks" she muttered.

"I want to be the one to kill you. Not some giant squid thingy." I answered finally realizing that I just saved Lizzy's life. She ran over to grab the rifle she had just dropped and pretended like nothing happened. A crew member snatched it off the ground and was ready to fire, but was short lived and got taken to the depths by the Kraken, letting the gun fall at the helm.

She took off to go grab the rifle and I followed. The ship jarred and we both fell. She tried to crawl up the stairs and had one hand on the gun when a foot stepped on it. She tried to move said foot but stopped when I yelled something.

"JACK!" I stood and ran past Lizzy who was currently on the steps, throwing myself at him.

"You came back"

"I offered you a way out love. And you showed me something that I'll never forget" he hugged me back but quickly let me go, grabbing the rifle off the floor, taking aim and firing it at the gun powder. Elizabeth is still clinging to his leg. Will fell to the deck and I took cover from all the flying pieces of the tentacles. The Kraken retracted to the sea, still on fire from the blast.

"callamari anyone?" I asked joking and side stepping a piece of over cooked sushi.

"CAPTAIN! orders!" Gibbs yelled.

"abandon ship! into the long boat!" he handed Gibbs the gun while walking past him. Gibbs gave him a Are-you-off-your-nut? Glare.

"Jack! The Pearl!"

"it's only a ship mate" he seemed hurt.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Oh and now your opinion counts? I thought bitterly.

"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel complained.

"That's a lot o' wa'er." Ragetti repeated.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will joined our little tea party.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." The crew scurry around nd ready supplies for the voyage. I run up and hug Jack, crying into his shoulder a little bit than take off for the long boat. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. Will was coming down the steps when he faultered. Elizabeth.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Will, step to!" Gibbs had obviously blocked his view. Will came down and sat beside me. He seemed distracted. Lizzy came down the ladder and Will sat in between us. Probably scared we'd try and masacre each other.

"Where's Jack?" he seemed ticked.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." The crew looked around. Uncertain.

"GO!" She semed impatient. I hugged my knees closer and started to cry. Will put a reassuring hand around my shoulders. The long boat cast off and soon we were drifting away from Jack and the Pearl. A deep threataning roar spread throughout the openness. The Kraken.

I sobbed a little louder, but tried to hide it and be strong. Instead, I made sort of a hiccuping sound. I looked up only to see the Kraken take down the Pearl and her beloved Captain. Everyone stared in sort of awe. I burried my head in my hands.

* * *

"You're not rowing quick enough!" Pintel argued. They had been doing this for the past couple of hours and I could tell everyone was on edge.

"WILL YOU FREAKIN SHUT UP!" I screeched, finally putting my head up again.

"YOU TWO NEVER STOP FIGHTING!" They went dead silent. The sun started to set, causing the sun to turn cotton candy pink. The river leading to Tia Dalma's shack appeared about a mile or two in front of us.

I burried my head once again.

* * *

"Mel. Melany. Wake up." Will gently shook my shoulders. We were at Tia's shack.hundreds of people stood, holding candles in waist deep water. A few of them were crying. They were all humming a sad, woeful tune. I climbed the steps in front of Will.

"I knew you'd be here soon enough" Tia said quietly ushering us into her cabin. She nodded alowing us to sit, than disappeared behind a curtain. Candles were everywhere, giving the entire place an eerie glow, but still making it feel homie. I sat in the corner, up against the two walls that met and curled into a ball once again.

Will sat in a chair beside a table and stabbed the dagger in a sort of rythm. I listened carefully. I closed my eyes. The rythm still played out in my mind.

I opened my eyes, half expecting to be back home, in Sady's basement, looking at all the posters that are scattered around the room. Seeing that I ate the entire bowl of popcorn, and looking around to find empty cans of coke and root beer strewn across the floor.

Instead. I was still in Tia's shack, listening to the steady rythm of Will's dagger, and crying into my fists like a blubbering child.

"against de cold... and de sorrow" I heard Tia say. She walked over to me slowly and nudged my foot.

"For confusion. And longing." She offered a mug to me and I gladly took it. Hoping it would do something to help, or make the butterflies go away. She moved onto Will.

"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul."

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain." I looked into the mug and listened.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs toasted.

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti added

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

"he was a good man"

"and a great pirate" I added between hiccuping sobs. Everyone drank from their mugs but Lizzy. She seemed distracted.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back... Elizabeth... Mel" Will said standing and looking at us both.

"Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would _any_ of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" Tia seemed like she was getting an idea.

"Aye" Gibbs said fondly.

"Aye" I joined. Everyone agreed. Even Parrot.

"Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows dose waters." Everyone huddled around her as a loud clunking noise came from the stairs. Soon, Barbossa, of all people appears. Everyone was gaping at him.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he took a bite from his apple and the juice dripped down his chin. Jack (the monkey) snarls from his shoulder. My stomach lurched. We're bringing back Jack. He'll be alive again. We're sailing through hell.

* * *

A/N You guys are awesome. But sadly. you're going to have to wait a long time until the sequal comes out titled "third times the charm" you'll see. someone gave me a really neat idea. But... you're going to have to wait. SORRY!

YOURS TRULY

THE AUTHOR


End file.
